Neosporin
by Blynd Banditt
Summary: Axel is the newest arrival to Castle Oblivion, with Demyx soon to follow. Zexion goes to Xigbar for advice about a book he picked up, which puts him in an awkward position. Zexion runs off and accidentally crosses paths with Axel.
1. A New Arrival

"Ah, this is once again a joyous time, indeed," a deep voice announced. "Today, we will be accompanied by yet another member…" This voice emanated from a much tanned older male with long silver hair, deep yet bright orange eyes, and had an air of superiority about him.

The large white room became silent. Those who sat in High Chairs wore black leather coats to make it easy to recognize each other in the brightness of not just this room, but the entire Castle. There were thirteen seats, yet only seven of them were occupied.

"So this is Organization XIII. Quite the place you have here," another voice spoke. This voice came from below. On the ground stood the next member to join Organization XIII. He was tall, slender, and had feminine curves. The stranger wore the same black leather coat as the ones sitting in High Chairs were wearing. Everyone else except for their Superior had their hoods drawn over their heads, hiding their faces until the time for introductions arrived.

The stranger removed his hood and smirked. His hair was a literal red that was a bit longer than shoulder-length, styled into long descending spikes; his eyes were sculpted of the deepest emeralds, then surrounded by the darkness of eyeliner and the heat of red eye shadow, and he had what seemed to be a tattoo of an upside-down teardrop under each eye.

"My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" The literal redhead put his index finger to his temple as he said this.

The silver-haired man gathered the attention of those sitting in the High Chairs. "Yes. This is our newest member—Axel. Number VIII. The Flurry of Dancing Flames. His element is fire, if that wasn't obvious enough." He then directed his attention to Axel. "You… I do not want you burning down our fine establishment, understand? Everyone here already knows my name, but I will make it clear once again. I am Xemnas, your Superior. I believe the only thing I ask of you is respect, Axel. And not to burn down the Castle. Xigbar will both show you around and be your mentor to help you prepare for the future when the time comes for you to serve your purpose and prove your worth and loyalty."

One of the High Chairs speaks in a surfer's tone, "Aw, how come I hafta train the squirt?" Said High Chair removes his hood, revealing a face of long history. He was thin but muscular and finely tanned-but from being in the sun-and his face shows what may have been many years of life. His hair is long and dark, with clumped streaks of gray, pulled back into a ponytail. His ears were pointed and he wore an eyepatch to cover his right eye; his left was a bright yellow. Just below that eye was a rather large scar that covered most of his cheek, starting from his jaw. This is Xigbar.

"Because," Xemnas started, "you are second in rank, and considering Axel's personality, you would be the only one with enough patience to train him."

"Oh really, now?" Xigbar snickered. "Fine. So be it."

Xemnas sighed and returned his attention to Axel once more. "Axel, I'd like you to meet the rest of the members and perhaps get acquainted with some of them. It might just save your ass one day."

Axel scoffed, not being able to see his rear getting saved by the likes of any of these hooded strangers. "Alright."

Xemnas gave one of the High Chairs a sign to remove their hoods. This one was neither thin nor tanned, but muscular and had an abundance of hair… everywhere. On top, he had dreadlocks—and lots of them. The top half—with the exception of a few in front—was pulled back into a ponytail, leaving the rest to fall to his shoulders. On his face laid thick sideburns and interesting eyebrows that were trimmed to have a certain look. This man had lots of hair on his arms and legs underneath that coat and pants, as well. He also had slightly pointed ears that were pierced, deep blue eyes with a tint of purple, and had almost-feminine lips.

Xemnas introduced him. "This is Xaldin, one of our finest fighters, alongside Xigbar. He cooks and keeps things in order around the Castle, and his element is the wind. He is known as the Whirlwind Lancer. Oh," he then turns his attention to Xigbar momentarily, "and lest I forget, Xigbar is known as the Freeshooter. He has high dexterity, so be on your guard when you train with him."

Axel studies the two, who, in return, grimace at him.

"Moving on," he continues, cueing another member to remove their hood, "we have Vexen, fourth in rank and our researcher. His element is ice. Please do give him some respect."

"Thank you ever so kindly, Superior!" This man has almost a geeky voice, and well, is one. He is roughly in his forties, and has bright green eyes to accompany his long, blond hair. He's kind of scrawny and socially awkward, so he spends most of his time in his laboratory.

"Oh just shut up, Vexen! He's not going to respect you anymore than we already don't. He's fire anyway, so yer screwed either way!" Xigbar states loudly.

Vexen grips the arms of the High Chair and grits his teeth, holding back any crude comments he may have wanted to say to the Freeshooter. Xigbar is still his superior, after all, even if they are both of the Original Six, and he knows that Xigbar could kick his ass anytime. This only causes Xigbar to smirk.

Xemnas sighs and nods to the next member who sheds his hood. He is the tallest of the eight and is covered in muscles. The guy probably has muscles on his eyeballs, too. He has short auburn hair, styled into squiggled spikes; his eyebrows are furrowed and his arms are crossed across his chest; he has an angular face and blue eyes.

"This is Number V, the Silent Hero Lexaeus. He is one of our stronger and strategic members. His element is of the ground. He is not as quiet as he might seem… after you get to know him a bit."

Another removes their hood, slowly and coolly. As of current, he is the shortest amongst the Organization, standing at roughly five-foot-five. He has a rather interesting haircut—long, feathered bangs in the front to cover the right portion of his face and short, choppy layers in the back. His visible eye is a beautiful bright ocean blue, his facial expression unreadable. His right elbow is propped upon his left hand, whilst his right hand is hiding his mouth as he looks Axel over.

"Ah, and here we have our most valued and youngest strategist of all—Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer. Highly intelligent, cunning, and a valued researcher. He is manipulative, enigmatic, and has always been quite a contribution to the Organization, especially since he has a way with food. He prepares so many delicacies."

The shorter male almost forms a smile; maybe the corner of his mouth just twitched. "He smells naturally of cinnamon, charcoal, and trouble, and has a strong odor of AXE cologne lingering about him."

Axel wonders to himself, [_What in the hell is this guy talking about?_]

Xemnas smirks. "I figured as such." He now directs his attention to the last member who still has his hood on. "Saïx, remove your hood, if you will."

The figure nods and removes his hood, and brushes his long azure hair onto his shoulders. He has piercing bright yellow eyes like Xigbar's lone, a large and intimidating 'X' shaped scar in the middle of his face, and pierced pointed ears. He looks down at Axel.

"I am Saïx, Number VII. I harness the power of the moon."

"Yes. Saïx is the Lunar Diviner and has incredible fighting skills, thanks to both Xigbar and Xaldin for their exceptional training," Xemnas comments before fixing his gaze upon Axel for the last time. "Axel, now that you officially know everyone here, you should probably go settle in, or perhaps get something to eat—we have plenty for you to choose from. You should make your way to bed soon, however; you have a long day ahead of you."

Axel sighs with a nod. "Yeah, yeah. Guess I'll be seeing you guys in the morning, then, huh?" And on that note, the redhead vanished into darkness, wisps of fading darkness being emitted.

Xemnas lets out a deep sigh. "Oh my gods, he is going to put me through hell."

Xigbar pouts. "I can't believe you're making me train a rookie like him…"

Xaldin rolls his eyes. "Get over it, you'll be fine. Once he gets good, I might help you out."

In the same way as Axel had, Vexen portals out of the room as does Lexaeus and Saïx.

"Well," Zexion starts, removing his hand from his face, "this should be quite interesting. Aren't we to be expecting a certain Demyx soon?"

"Yes… He should be joining us before long, actually," the Superior replies.

"How far from now are we talking?" Zexion crosses his arms.

"In roughly a week."

"Really? Hmn… May I speak with you in private when this is over?"

Xemnas looks almost surprised to hear such a request coming from the Cloaked Schemer. "Of course."

Xigbar looks from the Superior to Zexion. "Oh really now? Another so soon? You should let your higher up in on that information, yanno."

Zexion turns to the Freeshooter, giving an almost teasing glare. "You know I can't do that. I collect the information and you hang from the ceiling. We all have our places here."

Xigbar only smirks. "Ya wanna know what it's like to hang upside down? I can help ya with that…"

"Nice try, but I don't think so."

"Ugh. You're no fun," Xigbar states bluntly. He sighs and turns to Xaldin, "Well, guess we should get some practice in, eh?"

"I don't get a say in this, do I?" Xaldin questions.

"Nope." The Freeshooter then vanishes before Xaldin could say anything more. Xaldin follows after with a heavy sigh.

Xemnas looks around, seeing as how only he and Zexion were the only members remaining, then turns to him. "Well, I suppose this could be considered to be 'in private', so what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Zexion eyes the room to confirm their isolation from the other members before turning back to Xemnas. "Yes… I wanted to talk to you about Demyx."

Xemnas' eyes widen only the slightest bit, but the rest of him is unfazed by the choice of topic. "…Continue."

"For his training… Well, he might be a little difficult. He has a one-track mind and is easily distracted. What I wanted to know was if perhaps I could be the one to train him?"

Xemnas grins. "I won't question you as to why you would want to, but I suppose that would be acceptable. Keep in mind that I will expect you to keep a record of his progress."

Zexion nods with poise, "Yes, Sir. Thank you." He then portals off to his room to review Demyx's report.

Xemnas sighs and closes his eyes. "That is one enigmatic boy," he states before vanishing as well, the room filled with empty High Chairs.


	2. Staring Into the Face of Trouble

Zexion arrives in the library's record keep and sits down at the long table which has a thin stack of papers being carefully held together by a paperclip. The record keep is a large round room with white walls and white marble flooring, the walls lined with many manila folders with brightly coloured tabs that contain files of everything that ever was, all sitting atop dark shelving. When missions are being assigned, Xemnas and Zexion get together in this room and sit at this table and pull bits and pieces from the shelves to create objectives based on whom it is assigned to.

He sighs. The Organization has been around for almost three years now and has gone through a lot in its time, such as the creation of The World That Never Was, the construction of Castle Oblivion, all of the members along with any information regarding the Original Six, and the history of each individual world and its inhabitants.

"Demyx's report. This would make the third time I've read through it… " He takes the papers in his hands and removes the paperclip from the upper left corner and gently sets it down on the desk. He reads through the first page, making sure to take in every detail of this soon-to-be member. Soon-to-be Nobody.

"He's gay, nineteen, lives alone, is attending his junior year of high school at Twilight High, and is currently unemployed." Zexion sets the page down on the desk and begins to read off more key information off of the next. "He is five-feet eleven inches, 117 pounds, dirty-blond hair, sea green eyes, slim…" He sets that page down and continues. "Easily distracted, emotionally sensitive, easygoing personality, enjoys visiting the beach, 'A/B' student in school…" Next page. His picture. Myde's picture.

Myde has shoulder-length dirty-blond hair that is partially in his face, fair skin, feminine lips, relaxed sea green eyes, right ear pierced…

Zexion grins, but only the slightest. "He will make one alluring Nobody." He gazes at the photograph a bit longer before closing his eyes with a sigh, "Speaking of new arrivals, I wonder how that red-haired menace is faring…" He opens his eyes and assembles the packet back together, picking up the paperclip and pinning it back on the corner of Demyx's report, or as it should be called, Myde's report; 'Demyx' has yet to make an appearance, thus has yet to have a report written.

Zexion rises from his seat at the table, leaving the packet behind and walks out the door that leads back into the library. The walls are lined with ceiling-high shelves that are lined with hundreds of thousands of books, the mocha colored paint hidden except for in a few distinct areas around the room, such as around the entrance, which is a large archway connected to the den on the first level of the Castle, and the heart of the library where a long, dark, wooden table lies, surrounded by matching chairs. The floors are made of polished white marble that is highly reflective.

He walks over to one of the bookcases and grabs a book before disappearing to his room. Sitting on his thick purple cotton comforter, Zexion reaches over to his nightstand and flicks on his lamp and stares at the cover of the book he had absently grabbed. "Exotic Masterpieces," it read in bright blue letters. [_Hmn… I don't ever remember this one being in the library before…_] Zexion thought, then opened the book to reveal pages upon pages of pornographic images… He blushes slightly, also feeling a bit of disgust towards the slutty females displayed upon the pages. Zexion continues to flip through the rather thick porno until he stumbles upon some male homoerotic images. Pause. He looks a bit closer, studying the images a bit more as he flips through the pages. [_…This is…rather arousing…_]

He figures out that the title means "Sexual Poses" moreso than… the other typical forms of art, such as paintings and sculptures. His nether region begins to heat up and before long, he discovers that his crotch decided to pitch a tent for the night. "Fuck!" the Cloaked Schemer exclaims, closing the book hastily and turning it face down on his nightstand. He sighs and gets up, fixing his coat to where his stiffy doesn't become as noticeable and leaves his aubergine room, heading down the hall of the upper story of Castle Oblivion until he reaches a certain gunslinger's room and knocks. [_He should be back from practice by now; his scent is strong here…_] Zexion hears a gruff voice behind that door and then heavy footsteps approaching shortly after.

Xigbar irately opens the door, shooting a glare at the shorter male who had disturbed the man who had obviously been trying to take a shower. His hair was past his elbows in length, the almost black hair letting waterdrops fall from the tips; his streaks were divided to either side, his hair parted down the center. He looked like a completely different man than the obnoxious one he'd known all his life… and afterlife, although he has seen him sometimes in the early mornings with it down, but it just seems different because it is late. His body is covered in small beads of moisture and a towel has been wrapped around his waist. He has a few rather large scars across his chest and arms; ones that look similar to the one on his face.

"Zexion? What the hell do you want?" He props himself up against his doorframe, one hand on his hip.

Zexion frowns, his eyes narrowing. "May I come in?"

"No you 'may not' until you tell me what the hell it is you want."

He forms a false smile. "I'll tell you if you let me in," he says in his most convincing tone of voice.

Xigbar doesn't budge.

Zexion sighs and closes his eyes in defeat, then opens them, looking into Xigbar's eye with need. "I need your help with something…"

"Why do you need me?"

"Because I believe you have more… experience… in this area. Can I come in, now?"

Xigbar nods with a sigh; it's rare for Zexion to ask Xigbar for anything other than paperwork. "Yeah. Come on." He then walks back into his room, which is kept lit by a single lamp on his nightstand and the bright light emanating from his well-lit white bathroom.

Zexion enters and closes the door quietly behind him. Xigbar, in the meanwhile, heads into his bathroom. The shorter male follows after, and in the superior lighting, he notices a few bleeding cuts on Xigbar's back and arms.

"Xaldin still got you, I see."

"Yeah. He's covered, too. I already took a shower to get all the dirt offa me before anything got infected. I started cleaning 'em up right before you arrived…" Xigbar has some Neosporin set out on the counter, along with some Q-tips and Band-Aids.

"Ah… is that why you were so pissy right before you answered?"

"Yeah. Anyways, whatchya need help with, kid?" He picks up a Q-tip and applies some Neosporin to it before running it along in small circles on top of a minor cut just below his eye.

Zexion looks to the floor bashfully. "You know a lot about sex and arousal from experience, right?"

Xigbar looks at Zexion in the mirror, applying the Q-tip to a scratch on his chest. "Yeah, why?"

Zexion's face turns a rosy pink color, "I… I kind of have a problem… I'm… hard."

Xigbar snorts right before bursting into a fit of laughter, making Zexion more embarrassed than ever before. After he gets all his laughter out, he turns to face Zexion, putting a calloused hand on Zexion's shoulder, drawing his attention back up to the elder Nobody. "Zexion… I didn't mean to laugh; it wasn't funny. I just didn't expect those words to come from your mouth, of all people." He inhales sharply and continues, "What kind of 'help' are you looking for, exactly?"

Zexion sighs, falling into Xigbar's arms, wrapping his own around the other's moist back. "I don't know."

Xigbar blushes, fazed, but wraps a single arm around Zexion's shoulders. "Then I'm afraid I can't help ya. You don't masturbate, do you?"

"I never had the need to do such a thing."

Xigbar releases a throaty chuckle, "I do 'such a thing' all the time. How'd you get stiff?"

Zexion looks up at him, his face veiled by guilt. "I inadvertently picked up the wrong book from the library… and I suppose my eyes overstayed their welcome in the homoerotic section of said book…"

Xigbar chuckles again, pulling the younger male closer. "Ah, such a good boy one minute, a naughty boy the next. You have quite the stir of emotions today, dontchya?"

Zexion shrugs, his face buried in the wet warmth of Xigbar's chest.

Xigbar sighs, dragging him back into the bedroom and setting him down onto the dark heliotrope-colored silk sheets. "Well, you be a good boy while I go finish getting cleaned up, m'kay?"

Zexion glares at his superior. "Don't treat me like a child." Xigbar chuckles again, saunters back into his bathroom, and closes the door, darkening the bedroom a great deal.

Xigbar drops the towel from his waist and runs it around on the floor, absorbing the water on the floor where it had fallen from his hair. He grabs his hairdryer and turns it on high, flipping his hair over to dry the underside.

Zexion can hear the faint '_whirr_' from the hairdryer in the bathroom and lies down on Xigbar's bed and closes his eyes. He still had his erection. "Fuck…" he mumbles to himself. [_Masturbate… "To give yourself or somebody else sexual pleasure by stroking the genitals, usually to orgasm._**_" –sigh- I have too much free time to be able to cite that word for word…_] He reaches down, gently caressing his clothed crotch. His face reddens as he touches himself.

Xigbar flips his hair back over, drying the topside. Once satisfied moments later, he shuts his hair dryer off and sets it on the counter. The Freeshooter runs a hand through his hair and studies himself in the mirror momentarily before picking up his hairbrush to brush his hair again. After removing all the tangles and frizz from his hair, he picks up a ponytail holder and slides it onto his wrist like a bracelet, then decides his body is finally dry enough to get dressed with ease into his form-fitting clothes.

He finishes dressing—dark mesh-like sweats and a tight black tee—and straightens up his bathroom. Satisfied, he heads for the door and turns off the light on his way out. Xigbar is halfway out the door before he notices Zexion arousing himself. His coat had been unzipped all the way, sliding off his shoulders. His legs were spread a little, a hand on his still-clothed crotch. The younger looks up innocently with a vast blush across his face. "Xigbar…"

Xigbar smirks. "Been a naughty boy, I see." He walks over to the bed and straddles Zexion, his hands placed on either side of Zexion's face, and leans over; his hair falls past his shoulders, a few strands tickling the younger's flushed cheeks. He then slides one of his hands down to Zexion's, removing it from his nether region. "There's no sense in doing that, kid."

Zexion's face becomes puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Xigbar lets out a low chuckle. "You've got me tonight."

The younger male averts his eyes, his cheeks still veiled by a rosy blush. "Don't say such things… You know that is forbidden."

Xigbar smirks. "Forbidden. As if! Xemnas and Saïx fuck all the time. Or by any chance, are you too caught up in your paperwork to ever catch up on the news? Though, I can't exactly say it's news anymore…"

Zexion starts to push him away but his superior doesn't budge.

"You're in my room, Zexion. Or have you forgotten? My power reigns over yours, physical strength included."

"You're such a fucking asshole. I don't even see why I would have ever come to you in the first place; I should have just gone to Xaldin or something!" Zexion's voice rose drastically subconsciously in saying this.

Xigbar, welling with anger, drew back his hand only to bring it back down forcefully upon Zexion's cheek, leaving an immense red handprint in its wake.

They both sat there in a state of shock. Xigbar let his guard down, not meaning to act upon false emotions; Zexion's eyes became glossy, a bead of saline forming in the corners of his eyes.

Nobodies didn't have feelings. They pretended. All Nobodies pretend.

…Or do they?

Zexion shoved Xigbar back as forcefully as his arms would allow him to and Xigbar fell back awkwardly which resulted in Xigbar rolling off the opposite end of the bed with a loud '_thud_'. The younger Nobody rushed to his feet and ran out the door, no destination in mind.

Xigbar rushed to his feet only to find the door wide open with Zexion nowhere in sight. "God-DAMNIT!" he yelled, falling back down to his knees.


	3. Running Into Axel

Zexion was running, tears streaming down his face. He kept on, passing through corridor after lonely corridor of Castle Oblivion. [_Why… Why am I behaving in such a manner… over Xigbar of all things?_] Zexion wipes his face, confused about his emotions… he'd never had these kinds of feelings before… Not as a Nobody, at least. He slows down to a stop in the middle of an uninhabited hallway somewhere upstairs, panting. His tears are replaced with anger; he straightens up and wipes his face of any previous despondency. Zexion continues down the hall until he comes across a dark figure by one of the large glass windows that line nearly every hall of the Castle. This figure just happens to be a fellow Nobody. He's tall and slender… Why does the figure seem so familiar…?

He approaches the shady figure at a normal pace, quite curious to see who could possibly be wandering around this part of the Castle so late at night…

The dim moonlight from The World That Never Was' heart-shaped moon, "Kingdom Hearts" as it is called, shines in, illuminating their most recent addition to their happy little family; Axel. He is leaning against the wall next to the window, his head down and arms crossed over his chest. Axel looks up as Zexion draws near, but stays in his current position; relaxed.

Zexion stops, roughly ten feet away from the redhead. "Are you by chance lost, VIII?" he asked in his usual emotionless tone.

Axel shakes his head and stands up straight, facing the window; Zexion is still hidden by the shadows. "Nah. The moon is just so alluring in this part of the Castle… I get a better view here than in my room." He places a hand on his hip and stares out into the night sky. "Who am I talking to, exactly?"

Zexion chuckles, drawing closer to the young male, into the moonlight. "My name is Zexion."

Axel, face devoid of emotion, turns his head to his left, looking at Zexion over his shoulder. "Ah, Xemnas' workhorse, huh? Why are you here?" His emerald eyes seem darker under the influence of night.

The shorter of the two crosses his arms, eyes narrowing. "I am no workhorse of that man. As to why I am here, it is of no concern to you. I just happened to want to check out the older parts of the Castle, if you must know."

"Your eyes are red. I may be quick to come to conclusions, but if you don't mind my asking, have you been crying?"

Zexion's eyes widen just the teensiest bit from shock, then fall back down just that much. "Axel, it is nearing two in the morning. I'm rather tired and cannot sleep."

Axel turns his gaze back to Kingdom Hearts. "If you say so. You can always come to me if you need to talk. I'll always listen—no matter how insolent and such I may be at the time."

Zexion averts his gaze to Axel's shadow; a tall curvy twig with spiky stems. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Thank you."

Axel grins. "No problem." Moments pass within the almost awkward silence; nobody speaks nor moves… only breaths can be heard. Axel sighs heavily and turns around to face Zexion. He's at least a good foot taller than the slate-haired elder. "Hey… Zexion, is it? Mind if I walk you back to your room? You should probably be getting to bed."

The other nods, both in defeat and victory; he was broken in and discovered, yet he finally found someone he might be able to talk to…. Thing is, will he be able to trust him with his dark secrets?

Zexion follows the redhead until they reach a room marked "VI". The shorter looks up into deep emerald eyes hazily. "Thank you, Axel, for walking me down here. I really appreciate it. I've had quite a lack of company until you arrived, and I've had a lot of stress upon my shoulders as of recent… with the new arrivals such as yourself and all. I am terribly tired, and must be getting to bed now. Thank you again."

Axel looks into Zexion's bloodshot eyes. "No problem. I'll always be around if you need me. Please don't hesitate to ask me anything. I'll always listen. Commit it to memory." He looks off into the distance, the hall becoming rather quiet. "You be sure to get a good night's rest, okay?"

Zexion nods sleepily before turning the doorknob. "Alright. I will see you in the morning."

Axel grins and heads off to his own room to clock in for the night. "A'ight."

The slate-haired youth settles into his plush purple covers and turns on his side to turn off his lamp before tossing back over and falling asleep, a small grin crossing over his lips as he takes his last conscious sigh.

..III…IV….V…..VI…VII….VIII…..IX…X….XI...XII...XIII

The following morning, Zexion wakes to a light rapping on his door. He groans, and makes his way to the door, making sure to answer it as "politely" as possible, realizing he hadn't stripped down for bed…

Was his mind just too tired, or perhaps just too caught up in thoughts of the lovely flamer that escorted him to his room the night before?

He opens the door sleepily, rubbing his visible eye so that it would adjust to the much brighter hallway.

"Good morning, Zexion. I trust you slept well?" Axel.

Zexion stands there, his mind not caught up to the present quite yet. Without a word, he turns to check his clock, and confirms the time of 9:45am. "Shit…."

"Hm?" Axel studies the younger curiously. "Something the matter?"

"Yeah…" Zexion starts, scratching the back of his fluffy slate morning-hair, stepping out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. "I was supposed to help make breakfast over an hour ago…"

"Um… Everyone's already eaten, Zexion…"

Zexion squints his eyes. "What?"

"Yeah. The hairy guy with dreads… He made breakfast this morning… I talked to him for you, saying that you weren't feeling too good last night and all… He didn't seem to have a problem in doing so."

"Nngh… Alright. Thank you. Now, uh… if you'll excuse me. I need to… brush out this hair of mine and talk to him myself. I'll, uh… see you later." Zexion turns to his door and grips the knob, hesitating at first before twisting and pushing it back open.

"Mmhmmn," Axel replies as he starts making his way back to his room.

Zexion sighs and closes the door behind him, and starts off to his bathroom. He soon begins to brush his hair out, the feathered ends clustering together after each stroke. It soon becomes incredibly soft, as always.

Meanwhile, Xaldin is cleaning up the kitchen and washing dishes. Xigbar is sitting at the table, his face propped up by his left arm, swirling his Lucky Charms around in his bowl. He would have normally eaten with the rest of the Organization, but he overslept and thus had to make something himself.

He sighs. "I don't see what's so 'magically delicious' about these..."

"Xigbar, eat your food."

"Tch..."

Xaldin sighs heavily. "What's the matter?"

"As if I'd tell _**you**_."

"Why not?"

"You wanna know so bad, ask Zexion." Xigbar rises from his seat at the long oak dining table, picks up his bowl, and sets it on the gray granite countertop for Xaldin to clean. Before he gets the chance to walk away, Xaldin tightly grabs Xigbar's wrist and jerks him towards him.

"Let me go, Xaldin." It's been a while since he'd used that tone of seriousness with the other.

"No. Not until you—"

"I SAID LET ME GO!" He yells at the top of his lungs, saline drops rolling down his cheek, shaking.

At that exact moment, Zexion had turned the corner to get something to eat. Xaldin releases Xigbar's captive wrist, the angered Nobody turned around only to lock eye with the shorter brat that had left him the night before. Xigbar storms around him, off past the living room and up the stairs to his own room. He harshly opens the door, and slams it closed behind him, dropping himself onto his bed, face smothered in his pillow. A steady flow of tears gets soaked into the plush material, sobbing away.

Xaldin and Zexion stand there motionless, speechless.

"What happened between you two, Zexion?" His lids were half closed, dejected about seeing his best friend go through so much pain, and then release it on him, take it out on him like that.

"...I went to see him last night... and I did something, and he did something, and I said some things, and he said some things... and I pissed him off and he hit me... and I pushed him off the bed... and then I ran..."

"And you ended up running into Axel."

Zexion looks up at his superior. "Yes."

"... I see. Well, I'm not going to pester you about the details, so I'll leave it be."

"...I'm sorry, Xaldin... He shouldn't have yelled at you."

"He was angry. He'll be fine."

"...He was acting upon false emotions, Three, Six."

Zexion and Xaldin turn to see their Superior had heard them talking while going to get some coffee. They remain silent, knowing that Xemnas was wrong, but would never admit to it. If anything at all, his word is that Nobodies just pretend, some better than others.

"Oh, and try to keep Xigbar a little quieter, yes? Enjoy the rest of your morning, boys."

They nod as Xemnas leaves, coffee in hand.

"...You should probably go talk to him, Zexion..."

"Not until he cools off." The slate-haired Nobody turns and walks off.

Xaldin sighs and finishes the dishes, then heads into the living room to watch cartoons.

As Zexion walks toward the courtyard, the scent of cinnamon and bonfires fill the air. Sure enough, Axel was running after him. "Zexion! Hey, Zexion!"

He closes his eyes with a sigh as he comes to a stop. "Yes, Axel?"

The redhead bends over and places his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "Are... Are you okay?" He straightens back up. "I mean, I heard Xigbar, and I talked to Xaldin..."

"Yes, I'm fine. Xigbar will be, too, soon enough." Zexion opens his eyes again, and continues walking again. This time, Axel does not follow.


	4. Demyx

Days have passed since Xigbar blew up at Xaldin, and everyone has left him alone, giving him the time he needed to calm down. He mostly stayed shut up in his room and slept the days away. He had hardly eaten over this course of time, but when he did eat, he waited for everyone else to leave.

Xigbar was depressed.

Zexion had stopped talking to the other members, including Xaldin and Axel.

Xemnas thought it ridiculous.

Roughly a week had gone by. Demyx is to be here shortly.

Xemnas had stopped in front of the Cloaked Schemer's bedroom and knocked. "Zexion... Things can't keep going on like this. Whatever happened between you and Xigbar needs to be resolved... NOW. Demyx will be here any minute, and you need to be ready!"

The shorter Nobody opens the door, looking up at the Superior. "...Yes Sir... I'm sorry."

Xemnas nods coolly. "That's better. Now, I need you to go outside and wait while I go collect our number Nine."

"Yes, Superior." Zexion then portals to the gates of Castle Oblivion and leans against the tall, thick, cold, black-painted metal, arms crossed, in wait.

Xemnas vanishes to Twilight Town and heads into the Sandlot, and locates a glum Myde in wait on a wooden bench, luggage bags by his legs. Myde had undergone changes progressively, from the Myde in the picture to a younger-looking teenager with the same sea green eyes, but more open than relaxed, his pierced ear had closed up, and his hair had turned into an impressive hairdo; a faux-hawk.

Xemnas casually walks up to the blond and sits beside him.

Myde looks up at the cloudy sky sleepily. "It's time for me to go, isn't it?"

Xemnas nods. "Yes... I trust you packed your most important belongings and got all of your farewells said and done, hmm?"

Myde nods. "Yeah...I did."

Xemnas rests a hand on Myde's back, "Then we should go. There's someone waiting for you at the Castle."

Myde looks at the silver-haired stranger. "...Castle?"

Xemnas grins and stands up, opening a portal leading directly to Castle Oblivion. "Follow me, Demyx."

"...Yes Sir." Myde stands and grabs his bags, one in each hand, and follows Xemnas into the portal, having mixed feelings about receiving his new name.

Myde arrives on the other side, and the portal seals. He scans his surroundings, taking everything in.

"Demyx, this is Zexion, one of our finest contributions to the Organization," he states, arm extended to identify the shorter slate-haired Nobody leaning against the entrance gate.

Zexion straightens up and studies Demyx, noting every small change the Nobody has undergone.

"He will show you around the Castle, give you some background information of the Castle and everyone in it, and he even volunteered to train you for combat. ...Speaking of which, Xigbar was supposed to be taking care of Axel..." On that note, Xemnas portals off to have a stern talk with Xigbar.

An awkward silence fills the air momentarily until Zexion decides to speak up. "Well, Demyx... I suppose I should show you to your room."

Demyx nods with a shy grin. "Thanks."

Zexion decides to kill two birds with one stone by leading Demyx through the Castle rather than going through a dark corridor. He head into the Castle with Demyx right behind him, and shows him various places, such as the kitchen and dining room, the living room, the library, and the hall on which their bedrooms are located.

"Over there is Xemnas's room," Zexion says, pointing straight forward to the room facing the stairs that they just took. "First door on the right is Xigbar's room... Across from there is Xaldin's room. Beside his is Vexen's room, and across from there is Lexaeus's. Next to his is mine, and across from mine is Saïx's room. Beside his is Axel's, our most recent addition to the Organization before you, and your room is right here, across from his. ...Sorry if that's a lot to take in. I'm sure your bags are tiring your arms, let's go see your room."

Demyx nods, allowing Zexion to take the initiative and lead him in. He walks over to the bed and sets his luggage down on the floor by the nightstand. He looks around at the kingly, spacious room in awe. "Wow... This is... amazing!"

Zexion grins and looks around. "You can paint it another color or something if you want. This is the only part of the Castle that Xemnas will let us personalize. For instance, Axel painted his room almost blood red, Xaldin's is saxe blue, and mine is dark purple." Zexion walks around Demyx's room, staring intently at the white marble below his feet. "Some of us have even changed our flooring... I have carpet in mine."

Demyx smiles, sitting on his bed. "Thanks, Zexion."

The elder Nobody looks over at the blond. "What for?"

"For helping me get familiar with the Castle. For showing me around and stuff. You know, I thought I was going to be really homesick and depressed about moving and all, but... I'm really excited. Even if I don't have a heart."

Zexion saunters over to Demyx and takes a seat next to him. "I don't believe emotions come from the heart, Demyx, but from the brain. Don't let anybody tell you otherwise. Xemnas is too arrogant to admit it, but he knows just as well as the rest of us do. Some of the other members will tell you that we can't 'feel' anything because we are without hearts, but it is all just a big lie. Don't become one of them, Demyx."

Demyx nods. "M'kay."

"...But you are welcome."

Demyx smiles. "Mind introducing me to the rest of the Organization?"

Zexion sighs, thoughts of an angry Xigbar flowing through his mind. "...Sure."


End file.
